La apuesta de Lily Evans
by pequenapotterica
Summary: Lily Evans, una chica intachable, solo sabe que detesta con todo su ser al ególatra y arrogante de James Potter... pero lastismosamente para ella, tiene que cumplir una apuesta... y si para Lily hay algo imposible, es que sus sentimientos hacia él cambien en tan solo un mes... es más, ella aseguraría que ni en una vida completa podrían cambiar.
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

-¿Entonces, Lily? ¿Qué dices? -me preguntó Alice, expectante- ¡Vamos! ¡Todas tuvimos que cumplir el reto que nos pusieron! ¡No seas aguafiestas!

Me mordí el labio inferior y miré esos ojos marrones que me observaban con súplica, ¿por qué tenían que hacerme esto? ¡Si ellas sabían perfectamente cuánto odiaba a ese troglodita!

-No lo sé, no creo que pueda hacer eso. -Dije al fin.- Ustedes más que nadie saben cuánto lo aborrezco, ¡no soporto tenerlo cerca! -exclamé, tratando de que cualquiera de mis consideradas compañera de cuarto, entiéndase Alice, Bella y Gabriela, tuviera compasión de mí.

-¡Vamos Lily!, una apuesta es una apuesta -murmuró Gabriela-, ¿acaso te echarás para atrás en estas alturas? ¡Debes hacerlo! Todas nosotras lo hicimos, y tú no serás la excepción.

-Estoy total y absolutamente de acuerdo con Gabriela -la secundó Bella-, no es justo que ni siquiera lo intentes. Y además, no creo que ser la novia de James sea tan malo, muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar -susurró esto último, cuidándose de mi reacción, pero ¡vamos! Yo no era cualquier persona, yo era Lily-odio-a-James-Potter-Evans y esa idea me parecía la peor que se le hubiese podido ocurrir a cualquiera.

Sin haberme olvidado del elocuente comentario de Bella, la fulminé con la mirada.

-Anda, Lily -pidió Alice, y en ese momento tuve que enfrentarme a tres miradas suplicantes que me pedían a gritos que las complaciera.

Analicé la situación, realmente no quería hacer esa apuesta, realmente no quería hacer nada que me involucrara directamente con Potter, cada vez que lo veía lo único que quería era golpearlo por lo insufrible que era, ¿cómo pretenden que sea su estúpida novia así?

Pero ellas tenían razón, una apuesta era una apuesta, y también estaba el hecho de que eran mis amigas y no quería defraudarlas… así que lo haré… únicamente por ellas.

-Está bien -cedí, pero antes de que se alegraran y cantaran victoria, dije-: pero si Potter sale herido -pronuncié, imaginándome lo que podría llegar a hacer si me sacaba de mis casillas-, va a ser su culpa.


	2. Sangre sucia

_Sangre sucia._

-Podemos vivir con eso -había dicho Alice, guiñándome un ojo, tras haberlas advertido sobre lo que podría llegar a hacerle a James-, y ahora tú, lo único que debes hacer, es aceptar una de las mil quinientas invitaciones que Potter te hace a diario, luego de eso ser "su novia", y cuando se cumpla un mes exacto, podrás dejarle y obtendrás tus diez galeones -dijo Alice, muy segura de todo su perfecto plan, como si nada en él pudiese fallar, incluso ni el hecho de que no soportara a Potter-. Además -agregó con picardía-, todas salimos ganando, ¿no? Tú obtienes tus diez galeones y nosotras pondremos a prueba tu tolerancia y disposición -agregó, mirándonos a todas y levantando ágil y reiteradamente sus cejas.

Mi cara, automáticamente se transformó en una mueca, imaginándome cuán tolerante tendría que ser para calarme a Potter, y más aún, para ser su novia.

Sin embargo, a Bella le pareció muy graciosa la idea, pues su risa no tardó en llegar después del comentario de Alice.

-¿Qué? -murmuré de mala gana.

-Vamos, Lily –sonrió-, no te puedes poner así cada vez que nos riamos por la situación en la que estás metida, porque, tenlo por seguro, nos reiremos y nos reiremos muchísimo.

Mientras Bella, junto con mis otras dos compañeras, se reían, yo volteé los ojos, exasperada, y más que todo, enojada por la situación en la que me había involucrado.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? -les pregunté-, si saben perfectamente que lo único que haré es sufrir cuando esté con él, y claro, mientras ustedes se ríen de mi desgracia.

-Ese es el punto -exclamó Gabriela-, reírnos de tu desgracia, ¿sino qué sentido tendría?

Ellas volvieron a reír y yo volví a rodar mis ojos. _Merlín, con amigas así para qué querría enemigas._

-Bueno, tengo que irme -les informé, recordando mi encuentro con Severus-, ya hablaremos más tarde de esa injusta apuesta.

Justo cuando creía que estaría libre de ellas por un rato y me olvidaría de esa absurda apuesta que sería mi pesadilla por el próximo mes, Gabriela abrió su boca.

-¿Para dónde te vas? -preguntó distraída, siempre queriendo saberlo todo.

Sabía que lo que les diría a continuación no les gustaría para nada, y probablemente traería consigo una interminable discusión, pero eran mis amigas, no les podía mentir y ya era hora de que aceptaran mi, digamos, complicada amistad con Severus Snape.

-Quedé de encontrarme con Severus -murmuré, muy despacio-, me dijo que tenía que decirme algo, así que…

-Lily, ¿todavía sigues siendo su amiga? -me preguntó Bella, con un horror notable en su cara y en su tono de voz- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado, de todo lo que te ha dicho? No puedo creer que aún lo sigas queriendo -murmuró horrorizada e impresionada.

Sin embargo, se equivocaba, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, después de todo lo que me ha dicho, nuestra amistad no sigue siendo la misma, sí, de acuerdo, lo quiero y me preocupo por él, pero ambos hemos tomados caminos distintos y él había dejado muy claro su elección en numerosas ocasiones, una elección que estaba totalmente apartada de la mía, una elección que aunque no me hubiese gustado, debía de aceptar y respetar, así como debía aceptar que ambos ya no éramos eso amigos inseparable que fuimos de niños, que habíamos crecido y cambiado. Y es precisamente porque lo quiero, que me reúso a dejar que esa elección termine de arruinar, ya de por sí, nuestra complicada relación. Él fue mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano, me enseñó que era una bruja, me enseñó todo lo que sabía de magia, y esas cosas no se pueden olvidar así porque así, aunque me haya llamado _sangre sucia_, aunque me haya juzgado por ser hijas de muggles cuando fue precisamente él quien me dijo que serlo no tendría importancia y que no me juzgarían.

Dejé de pensar en eso y me concentré en los tres pares de ojos que me miraba con horror y expectación.

-Es complicado, ¿de acuerdo? -dije al fin.

Las tres me miraron de esa forma que a cualquiera le hacía sentir mal, con decepción y tristeza, como si yo no pudiese ver lo malo e incorrecto en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esa serpiente no merece tu amistad -susurró Alice.

Y lo dejé estar, no quería ponerme a discutir con las tres personas que más aprecio en ese colegio, y sabía que en todo caso sería inútil, ni ellas entenderían que no puedo dejar mi amistad con Sev de un lado, ni yo aceptaría que debería dejar mi amistad con Sev de un lado. ¿Complicado? Un poco.

-Adiós -murmuré, justo antes de salir.

Un poco malhumorada y triste, me dirigí hacia el lago, donde había quedado con Sev. En el camino, pasé por la Sala Común, atravesé el retrato de la Dama Gorda, y finalmente crucé ese hermoso césped que me separaba del lago. Una vez allí, me acomodé bajo la sombra de un árbol y con una hermosa vista delante de mí, me dediqué a esperarlo.

-¿Lily? -oí a alguien llamarme a mis espaldas… y ahí estaba él, sin sus pesados amigos, completamente solo, viniendo a encontrarse conmigo a escondidas- Pensé que no vendrías -dijo con una sonrisa, raro en él, pero sí, hay veces en las que sonreía.

-Siempre termino viniendo, ¿no es así? -le sonreí.

Pude observar su sonrisa ensancharse tras esa respuesta; yo lo sabía, sabía que era importante para él, él me quería, solo que a su manera.

Lo miré abrir su boca para decir algo, pero justo antes de eso, escuchamos un ruido e inevitablemente ambos volteamos; y al hacerlo casi se me cae el alma a los pies, delante de mí estaban las únicas personas que probablemente odiaba con más intensidad que al ególatra de Potter: sí, ahí estaban Bellatrix, Avery y Malfoy, con una perversa sonrisa de satisfacción plasmada en su rostro.

_Maldición,_ pensé con mi corazón acelerándose, su llegada no podría traer nada bueno.

-¡Vaya, vaya! -canturreó Malfoy, muy campante-, al parecer nuestro querido amigo Severus hizo un excelente trabajo -dijo, dándole unas palmaditas a Severus en la espalda. Luego, con una sonrisa que me erizó los vellos de la nuca, se dirigió hacia mí-: finalmente sola, _sangre sucia._

Yo no quería creer en sus palabras ni en lo que implicaba, porque sí lo que dijo era verdad, Severus me tendió una trampa. Me negaba rotundamente a creer que él fuese capaz de algo así, ¿pero a quién engaño? ¿Yo realmente conozco a Severus? Él ha cambiado tanto… no puedo pretender que mis expectativas sobre él sean las mismas. Así que lo fulminé con la mirada, con un profundo hueco en mi corazón creciendo, porque, lejos de tener miedo de lo que me pudiesen hacer, me sentía decepcionada.

Severus me miró con sus ojos oscuros diciéndome que él no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver, que nunca me haría eso… ¿pero podía creerle? ¿Él podría mentirme mirándome a los ojos?

Años atrás hubiese respondido a esa pregunta con un _no_ automático y que no admitía duda, pero sin embargo, como ya dije, él no es el Severus que yo conocí.

-_Sangre sucia_ -siseó Avery-, tendrás que continuar tu pelea de miradas con Severus después; puesto que tenemos que disfrutar el tiempo mientras estás sola, ¿no crees? -rió.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos en los que me levanté y saqué mi varita en modo de defensa, con la adrenalina esparciéndose por todo mi cuerpo, y esos tres mortífagos tardaron menos en hacer lo mismo.

-¡La _sangra sucia_ ha sacado su varita! ¡Por Merlín, corran todos, nos matará! -se burló Bellatrix, con veneno derramado en cada una de sus palabras. Malfoy y Avery no tardaron en replicar su risa, mientras que Severus no hacía absolutamente nada-. Pero ya que es tan peligrosa, y nos costó bastante el encontrarla sola, yo propongo que sea Severus quien haga el honor -propuso, mirando a Severus de una forma retadora-. Anda, hazla sufrir -le ordenó-, ¿o acaso no te atreves a hacerle daño a esta _sangre sucia?_ Vamos, Snape, no nos decepciones.

Cuatro pares de ojos, incluyendo los míos, se posaron en él, esperando su respuesta, y justo cuando pensé, inocentemente, que él declinaría esa idea porque no me quería hacer daño, alzó su varita, apuntándome con ella.

Sentí una opresión aún más fuerte en mi corazón al mirarlo a los ojos, él no quería, pero sí que lo haría; lo haría para no decepcionar a sus amigos… pero me estaba decepcionando a mí.

¿Pero por qué me seguía sorprendiendo? ¿Por qué seguía pensando tan bien de él? ¿Por qué no era capaz de dejar ir esa amistad que me hacía más mal que bien? Ahí estaba él, mi mejor amigo de la infancia, a punto de echarme una maldición para no quedarles mal a sus ridículos amiguitos.

-¡Vaya! Cuatro contra uno, me sorprende que con tanta valentía no los hayan puesto en Gryffindor -no hacía falta que me volteara a mirarlo para reconocer a quién pertenecía esa voz, una voz que desprendía seguridad y arrogancia.

_Lo que me faltaba. "Potter al rescate". _

No me quise ni voltear a ver a "mi héroe", sinceramente, de todas las personas en Hogwarts, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser él? ¡Merlín debía odiarme!

Se plantó delante de mí, para protegerme, según él. Un gesto que, en cualquier otra persona, hubiera resultado extremadamente tierno, pero como se trataba de Potter, era extremadamente estúpido.

-Merlín, ha llegado el novio…

-No es mi novio -respondí automáticamente.

-…de la _sangre sucia_… -continuó Avery, como si no hubiese dicho nunca nada, no obstante, no pudo terminar, pues Potter lo interrumpió.

-¡NUNCA, EN TU VIDA, LA VUELCAS A LLAMAR ASÍ! –rugió- _¡DESMAIUS!_

Instantáneamente, Avery cayó al suelo aturdido y como era de esperarse, Malfoy y Snape fueron a socorrer a su amigo. Sin embargo, Bellatrix se quedó estática, mirándonos con odio y furia, puesto que no estaba acostumbrada a que le arruinaran sus perfectos y malvados planes. No le gustaba que la retaran… y mucho menos que le ganaran.

-Ni sueñes que esto se quedará así -siseó, mirando con Malfoy y Snape se marchaban con Avery en sus brazos-. Te arrepentirás y la pagarás muy caro, Potter -murmuró, justo antes de marcharse con el resto de las serpientes.

Potter, contento y satisfecho consigo mismo, se giró hacia mí, haciendo eso que me hacía querer golpearlo: alborotarse el cabello, creyendo que era el gesto más sexy e irresistible de todo el mundo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron daño? -Me preguntó, entre preocupado y galante, porque Potter por nada del mundo, no importa la situación, podía dejar de coquetear.

_Ahg, era i-n-s-o-p-o-r-t-a-b-l-e._

Estuve tentada a decirle que estuviera mejor sin él, pero como un balde de agua fría, los recuerdos sobre la maldita apuesta, cayeron sobre mí… y no podía desaprovechar este momento, mientras más rápido saliera de esto, mejor.

-Sí… -dije con desconfianza-, estoy bien.

No sabía qué más decir, ¿"gracias por salvarme, James"? ¿"No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti"?... ¡NO! ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo?

-Me alegro -dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, nuevamente se alborotó el cabello, y casi le pego, pero me resistí. Viendo que no agregaría más nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mí.

Quería con toda mi alma que se siguiese alejando, y casi dejé que lo hiciera, pero no podía, tenía que cumplir una maldita apuesta, y por supuesto que lo haría, así fuera el peor mes de mi vida.

-¡Potter! -llamé. Él de inmediato se volteó, nuevamente con esa irresistible sonrisa… digo "irresistible", sí, entre comillas.

-¿Me vas a pedir una cita, Evans? -arrogante, siempre arrogante.

-No. Yo… -él me miró, esperando a que dijese lo que le tenía que decir. _Adiós orgullo_, fue lo último que pensé antes de murmurar aquellas palabras que cambiarían el resto de mi vida-:… gracias por salvarme…, James -pronuncié su nombre casi con pesar, jamás, en toda mi estadía en Hogwarts, había llamado a Potter por su nombre.

Y por amor a Merlín, no podía creer que yo (¡YO!) le hubiese dicho eso a él (¡ÉL!). Era tan cruel el destino… y mis amigas.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa, y juro que por primera vez en toda mi vida pude observar una sonrisa sin arrogancia por parte de él. Una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien, pelirroja? Acabas de agradecerme, y de llamarme James. Creo que eso es un claro indicio de que algo grave pasó.

Reí, por primera vez reí -y puedo decir que no lo fingí- ante un comentario de Ja… Potter.

-Sí -le sonreí-, estoy bien. Gracias.

Sin decirle más nada, me volteé y me dirigí de nuevo al castillo, con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro que no, por amor a Merlín, debería tener.


	3. Prefectos

Prefectos.

Oía mis zapatos chocar contra el frío suelo de Hogwarts, produciendo un sonido rítmico. No me di cuenta de la cantidad de personas que se tuvieron que apartar para que yo pudiese pasar y que no nos chocáramos, uno que otro gritándome que tuviera cuidado, pero no me importó para nada en ese momento. Mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar en ese momento, con mis revueltos e infinitos pensamientos dando vueltas en ella, atormentándome; y yo no tenía espacio en mi cerebro para que cosas como esas lograran captar mi atención.

Iba inmersa en una profunda rabia conmigo misma, ¿por qué seguía siendo tan inocente y estúpida para siempre volver a confiar en Severus, en intentar que volviese a ser _mi_ Severus, aquel niño tan amable y cuidadoso conmigo que yo había conocido?

¿Por qué me empeñaba en seguir luchando en una batalla que ya estaba perdida? ¿En arreglar un daño irreparable? ¿En traer a alguien de vuelta que no quería volver? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer la vista gorda a su lado oscuro?

Yo quería recordarlo como el Severus a quien yo había conocido, no como el Severus en el que se convirtió, y por esa razón intentaba negarme a mí misma todas su cosas malas, pero no podía… no debía hacerlo. Tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que dejarlo ir, en vez de aferrarme a algo que ya no existía.

-¡Wow! Más despacio, pelirroja -escuché que alguien me decía, al mismo tiempo que me detuvieron abruptamente por los hombros. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos color miel que me trasmitían una sensación de calma inconfundible. Sí, Remus Lupin se encontraba enfrente de mí, tras haber evitado el que casi me lo llevé por delante.

-Oh, disculpa. Hola -sonreí estúpidamente. Aunque no estuviese enamorada de él, sí me gustaba bastante; Remus era el prototipo de hombre perfecto para mí: atento, educado, inteligente, considerado, buen amigo, fiel y… lindo, muy lindo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa de esa manera tan tranquilizadora que solo él tenía, dándome una inmensa seguridad.

-Hola, Lily -me dijo dulcemente, y yo inevitablemente no pude evitar ensanchar mi sonrisa de estúpida. Él correspondió adecuadamente a mi sonrisa y me miró con curiosidad-. ¿Te diriges a la Sala Común?

Tardé un momento en procesar su frase, ni yo misma sabía hacia adónde me habían dirigido mis pies. Recorrí con la vista los alrededores de donde me encontraba y por fin pude notar que, al parecer, mis pies sí habían caminado mecánicamente hacia la Sala Común, un lugar donde podría pensar mejor y aclarar todo este lío formado en mi cabeza gracias a Severus.

-Sí -respondí finalmente.

-Entonces te acompaño -aseguró con una sonrisa.

Empezamos a caminar, en un total silencio súper incómodo; no sabía qué decir, siempre me ponía nerviosa en su presencia, me costaba pensar en algún tema del cual pudiésemos hablar libremente y que no sintiese esta sensación de nervios que me impedía pensar coherentemente.

-Así que… ¿cómo lo llevas? -preguntó, rompiendo este silencio que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¿Llevar qué? -fruncí el entrecejo.

-Tú sabes… lo de James y tú -preguntó, cuidadosamente.

Ahora más que nunca estaba más confundida, ¿lo de James y yo? ¿Acaso el sabía lo de la apuesta o qué demonios?

-¿Qué de Potter y yo?

-Vamos, Lily -me dijo, como si pensase que yo me estuviese haciendo la tonta-. Lo de los prefectos.

¿Prefectos? ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con Potter y yo? Hasta donde yo sé, el asunto de prefectos estaba muy lejos de involucrarse con James Potter.

-¿Qué pasa con los prefectos y con Potter y yo? -le pregunté, escudriñándolo con la mirada, tratando de descifrarla y que ella me dijera lo que al parecer Remus no podía. Él me miró con una cara de reproche, como si le estuviese tomando el pelo. Alcé mis manos.- Lo juro, Remus, no sé de qué me hablas. ¿Podrías explicarme de qué se trata todo esto?

Él borró su sonrisa y me miró y estudió cuidadosamente.

-Oh, mierda –susurró-. Realmente no sabes, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Saber qué?! -exclamé, ya molesta.

Remus se metió las manos en el bolsillo y evitó mi insistente mirada, hasta incluso empezó a caminar mucho más rápido. Y entonces lo dijo, como si nada, como si eso no fuese una de las peores cosas que me pudiesen pasar, como si todo estaría bien, como si fuera insignificante…, pero no lo era, era todo menos eso.

-James es el nuevo prefecto…, junto contigo, claro.

Mis pies se frenaron tan fuerte que casi los oía rechinar y sonar como un carro al detenerse abruptamente, y yo no pude hacer más nada que quedarme estática y apretar mis puños con fuerza.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, y no.

Potter no sería mi compañero prefecto… ¡no podía!


	4. Me debes una cita, Evans

Me debes una cita, Evans.

Inmediatamente después de que me recuperé de mi estado de shock, salí corriendo tras Remus, el cual ya se encontraba diciéndole la clave a la Dama Gorda para entrar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Ya, creo que te equivocaste de día, Remus -le dije, al encontrar la única solución a esta idiotez, ¿Potter prefecto? ¿Acaso McGonagall se había vuelto loca?-. El día de los inocentes es el 28 de diciembre, no hoy.

-Lily… -Remus me miró preocupado y cauteloso.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya sé. Quisiste gastarme una broma, de muy mal gusto, por cierto, pero no te salió -dije, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo-. Ya puedes dejar de fingir, ya sé que es mentira, aunque admito que casi me da un infarto, así que no te salió del todo mal -anuncié, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Remus suspiró al entrar en la Sala Común, y una vez allí, dejó caer todo su peso sobre un sillón rojo que se veía muy cómodo. Volvió a soltar un suspiro cansado, y me miró, mientras yo permanecía de pie frente a él, expectante.

-No es una broma.

Volteé los ojos.

-Ya perdió el chiste, Remus. Lo digo en serio -pronuncié malhumorada.

-Lily ¾susurró, suave y cansado, cerrando los ojos-, sé que quisieras que fuera una broma, pero no lo es. James es el nuevo prefecto, te guste o no.

-A ver, Remus, y según tú ¿cómo pasó esto entonces? Porque hasta donde yo sé, McGonagall está completamente cuerda y… -seguí, muy segura de que no era yo la equivocada. Pero entonces me vino un loco pensamiento a la cabeza… que, por supuesto, los Merodeadores eran muy capaces de llevar a cabo- ¡¿LA HECHIZARON?! -exclamé, horrorizada, ¿hasta dónde eran capaz de llegar esos neandertales?

Esta vez fue el turno de Remus de voltear los ojos.

-No, Lily, ellos no serían capaces -involuntariamente, mi ceja se alzó ante semejante mentira. Remus lo notó, y volvió a rodar los ojos-. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero ese no es el caso.

-¿Entonces?

-McGonagall ha notado que James ha cambiado, que ha madurado -volví a alzar mi ceja y me crucé de brazos, pero esta vez Remus no se detuvo para darme la razón-. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad, pues era uno de los mejores candidatos, excelentes notas y ahora un buen comportamiento, ¿así que por qué no?...

Sabía que el continuaría su discurso puesto que no había terminado de expresarme su punto, pero fui incapaz de retener el siguiente comentario:

-Yo te puedo dar una larga lista del porqué no se puede poner a Potter como prefecto.

-… Ella me llamó, me puso al tanto de la situación y me preguntó si tenía algún problema con que lo pusiera a él y no a mí -continuó, como si yo nunca lo hubiese interrumpido-, y le dije que no, que por supuesto que no, que James se lo merecía. Él realmente se lo merece, Lily -dijo esto concentrándose mucho más en mí que antes, como si me hiciera "entrar en razón" con mirarme a los ojos-, y yo no soy nadie para negárselo, sé que James le gustaría ser prefecto, realmente quiere serlo. Él ha hecho tantas cosas por mí… todos ellos, que yo haría lo que fuese por ellos, y lo lamento por ti, pero sí, James es el nuevo prefecto y yo alenté a McGonagall para que le diese ese puesto.

Miré a Remus, con ese aspecto de cansancio que siempre tenía, al igual que esas pequeñas cicatrices o rasguños que tenía en su rostro y extremidades y aquellos ojos miel, aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban, porque siempre te miraban de una manera dulce y sincera… sí, exactamente, _sincera, _esa mirada era incapaz de mentir.

_Mierda._

Lo estaba diciendo en serio. Remus no me estaba mintiendo.

Sentí que de repente se me bajó la tensión, mi vista se nubló y mis piernas cedieron. Gracias a Merlín, había un sofá muy cerca de mí, y caí sobre él. Inmediatamente, escuché la preocupada voz de Remus.

-¡Lily! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Te encuentras bien? -a estas alturas, tenía a un Remus muy preocupado a escasos centímetros de mí con una mano en mi frente.

No.

No estaba bien.

Por amor a Merlín que no.

Necesitaba algo.

Un médico.

Una medicina.

Lo que sea.

¿Tal vez San Mungo?

Yo creo.

Esto es grave.

Creo que me estoy desmayando.

¿O muriendo?

¿Ya estoy en el Cielo?

¿Es posible que esté soñando?

¿Podría ser que la mirada de Remus mintiese?

¿En serio Merlín -y McGonagall- me odiaba tanto como para hacerme esto?

¿Acaso no he sido toda mi vida una buena samaritana?

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí?

¿No les bastó con que tengo que cumplir una estúpida apuesta donde tengo que ser la maldita novia de Potter por un mes (¡UN MES!)?

De todos los hombres de Hogwarts, ¿por qué él?

Merlín…

Debería dejar de pensar tanto.

-Lo juro, Lunático –escuché una voz lejana-, si no te conociera tan bien como lo hago, te partiría la cara aquí mismo, pensando que estás intentando seducir a mi novia.

Potter se dejó caer a mi lado en el sofá, tirando en la mesita que teníamos enfrente un cuaderno, el cual hizo un ruido sordo, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Sacudí mi cabeza.

-No soy tu novia –le dije, despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, para ver si entendía de una buena vez.

Sus labios se estiraron en una inmensa sonrisa, se alborotó el cabello, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y despacio se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme aquellas palabras que hicieron que una corriente eléctrica recorriera toda mi espina dorsal.

-Pero lo serás, ¿acaso es necesario que diga mi _futura_ novia? Si al final de cuentas es lo mismo: te enamorarás perdidamente de mí… mejor dicho, lo admitirás, porque tú ya estás perdidamente enamorada de mí; también nos casaremos, tendremos tantos hijos como sean necesarios para formar un equipo de Quidditch, el mejor debo decir, y nos reiremos juntos de los momentos en que te negabas a confesar tu amor por mí. Pero es lo mismo, Lily, seremos felices juntos, tal vez no ahora, pero sí en un muy pronto futuro, porque el corazón de una pelirroja siempre pertenecerá a un Potter, y en este caso, el tuyo me pertenece. No existe diferencia alguna en que seas ahora mi novia o no, el destino ya ha decidido y tú ya eres mía.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos, tratando de ver a través de él, pero sus ojos y alma me expresaban lo mismo que sus palabras. Y por un momento, le creí.

Y simplemente le creí porque él sonaba tan seguro, como si eso fuera inequívoco, incuestionable, como si fuese así porque así estaba destinado a serlo. Él realmente creía en ello, tenía fe en que nosotros estaríamos juntos en un futuro y metería sus manos al fuego asegurándome a mí o a cualquiera que ese era nuestro destino.

Muchas personas tienen una enorme fe por un Dios, creen ciegamente en Él y en su existencia, pero este no era el caso de James, ya que él, en lo que creía profundamente, era en un nosotros, y sacaría razones de donde no existen, para explicarse que terminaríamos juntos… y con un equipo de Quidditch, también.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tenía tanta seguridad en un nosotros al cual yo no le veía ninguna posibilidad?

-Lo dudo –fue lo único de lo que fui capaz de responder, pues todavía me estaba recuperando de que, por más mínimo que fuera, yo había considerado en un instante ese futuro del que me hablaba James.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Solo tienes que creer… -dijo, enigmático.

-Potter –dije, recuperada de ese momento de debilidad en el que le creí-, es verdad que existe la magia, pero siguen habiendo cosas que, por más que lo neguemos, son imposibles. Un _nosotros_ es una de ellas –le sonreí, irónicamente.

-La fe mueve montañas, Evans.

Rodeé los ojos.

Ahí estaban: pretextos, razones que no existían. _La fe mueve montañas_, ¿esa era su excusa? ¿Eso era lo que le hacía ser tan insistente con eso de que existirá un nosotros?

-Podrá mover montañas, pero no cambiaría mi opinión.

Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa. ¡Ahg! Era irritante.

-No te preocupes por eso, Evans –coqueteó picándome el ojo-, ¿no has escuchado eso de soñar en grande? Pues mis sueños son lo bastante enormes, y mi fe en ellos es aún más grande.

-Espera –dije, no podía creer lo que estaba insinuando-, ¿me estás diciendo que un _nosotros_ es tu mayor sueño, Potter?

Mi sonrisa era gigantesca, no podía creer que me diera la oportunidad de humillarlo así tan fácil, ¿James Potter soñando con alguien como yo? No, no, no, esto no pasará dos veces, tengo que aprovecharlo.

Además, si realmente soy su mayor sueño… no hay otra cosa que quiera hacer con más ganas, que asegurarme de que no se haga realidad.

Pero él, justo en ese momento, hizo algo que arruinó todo mi malvado y perfecto (o casi perfecto) plan.

Sonrío, pero de esa manera en que nada más lo había visto una vez, con esta dos: sonrió realmente, sincero, luciéndome y restregándome en la cara su perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y derechos.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en humillarlo si me sonreía así? Él no estaba ni un pelo avergonzado, más bien estaba… ¿orgulloso?

-Tal vez –murmuró, bajito y con una mirada pícara, que hizo que, por primera vez en siete años, Potter me dejara con la boca cerrada, sin habla.

-¡Por amor a Merlín, peli-peli! –esa voz cantarina no podía ser otra que la de el gran Sirius Black. Sí, totalmente inconfundible- Tienes que alejarte de mi amigo Cornamenta, ¿acaso no ves lo cursi que lo pones? –me preguntó, sacudiéndome por los hombros.

Oí la gran carcajada de Potter, quien pronto se levantó de mi lado y agarró a su novio –entiéndase Black- por el hombro.

-No creo que mi pelirroja resista estar lejos de mí, Canuto, y no soy tan inhumano como para hacer sufrir a mi pobre e indefensa pelirroja. Si ella me quiere, me tendrá –me sonrió, mirándome de arriba abajo.

_Ugh, maldito._

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu pelirroja, Potter? Y no me vengas con tu discursito barato, porque ni siquiera me acuerdo de nuestra supuesta primera cita –le espeté, cruzándome de brazos.

No sé qué dementores dije, pero al parecer para James fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida… y lo peor en mi caso.

-Qué bueno que no te recuerdes de nuestra primera cita, porque así te puedo refrescar la memoria –me miró con burla y satisfacción esta vez, y claro, una inmensa sonrisa plasmada en todo su rostro-. Hogsmeade. El sábado. A las cinco –me dijo, apuntándome con el dedo.

Me quedé estupefacta, y justo cuando le iba a responder que ni en sus sueños, que se fuera… hacia donde la gente no le gusta ser enviado, me dijo algo que, nuevamente, me dejó con la boca cerrada, sin habla.

-Después de todo, te salvé la vida, ¿recuerdas? Así que, Evans, estás en deuda conmigo. Me debes una cita.

Amplió su sonrisa, se giró y se marchó con Black a su habitación, dejándome con las palabras en la boca, y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que preguntarme en qué momento había pasado todo esto: el deberle a Potter una cita, el tener que hacerme novia de Potter por un mes, el haber considerado una vida junto a él, el hecho de que me haya dejado con la boca cerrada dos veces en menos de cinco minutos, el hecho de que le di las gracias "por salvarme la vida", el hecho de que sería mi nuevo compañero prefecto…

¡Merlín! ¿Cuándo dementores mi vida se había puesto patas arriba?


	5. Desesperación

**Desesperación.**

-Yo no te debo nada, Potter –susurré, aunque no muy segura.

Digo, ¿en serio le debía algo? Sí, está bien, capaz literalmente no me salvó la vida, pero sí me salvó de lo que sea que me hubiesen hecho esos estúpidos mortífagos si él no hubiese llegado… ¡pero yo nunca se lo pedí! ¿Entonces por qué debía estar en deuda con él?... ¡No! Yo no se lo pedí, y por lo tanto no tenía por qué deberle un favor. Punto y final.

Le sonreí maliciosamente.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Te salvé la vida! –juro que pagaría diez mil galeones por repetir este momento y volver a ver esa expresión de indignación en su cara otra vez. Al parecer Merlín sí me quería y me recompensaba las cosas malas con cosas doblemente buenas, porque sí, ver los planes de Potter desmoronarse era una de las mejores cosas que me han podido pasar.

-¡Pero yo nunca te lo pedí! –exclamé- Técnicamente, tú hiciste tu… ¿acto heroico? Porque quisiste. Nadie te lo pidió u obligó a hacerlo. Así que no te debo nada, Potter, vete olvidando de esa supuesta cita –me crucé de brazos, sintiéndome triunfante-. Además –añadí-, yo hubiera podido sola con ellos, no te necesitaba –mentí, y por Merlín que mentía, me iba a crecer una nariz como la de Pinocho.

-Pero…

-La pelirroja tiene su punto, Cornamenta, nadie te manda a ser héroes de gratis –me apoyó Black.

Los ojos de James parecieron arder en llamas en el momento en el que miró a Black.

-Cállate, Canuto.

Black sonrió de oreja a oreja, al parecer la actitud de James le daba tanta risa como a mí.

-Tranquilo, compañero, ya habrá otra oportunidad para que Evans salga contigo.

En ese momento, reaccioné.

-¡¿Qué?! –sacudí mi cabeza y me levanté del sofá- ¡No! ¡Definitivamente, no! –me dirigí hacia Black- ¡No lo ilusiones, Black! Después soy yo la que termina pagando las irresponsabilidades de tus acciones.

-Pero, pelirroja…

-No –le espeté a Black, callándole. Claro como no era él quien tenía que lidiar con un Potter ilusionado y desesperado por una cita a todas horas…- . Y vamos a ver si así lo entiendes de una vez por todas –me volteé hacia Potter-, del uno al cien, las posibilidades de que tú y yo terminemos en una cita, son menos uno.

Tal vez fui un poquito dura… o tal vez demasiado, pero es que la sola idea de imaginarme estando en una cita con Potter me revuelve todo el estómago… ¡Y NO SON MARIPOSAS! O cualquier cursilería de esas, son simple nauseas.

Casi me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso a Potter al ver cómo el brillo de sus ojos desaparecía… pero al final mi orgullo pudo más y, con un Black sorprendido, un Potter desilusionado y un Remus medio incómodo no sabiendo qué estaba haciendo ahí, me marché hacia mi habitación sin dar vuelta atrás.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación, tras cerrar la puerta y llenarme de alegría al ver que estaba sola, justo cuando pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad, que podía pensar con más claridad una vez allí… fue cuando ocurrió eso que jamás debió haber ocurrido.

Una enorme desesperación oprimió mi pecho, dejando mi orgullo de lado.

Una desesperación que me gritaba que fuera corriendo a abrazar a James y que le susurrara que todo fue mentira. Todo para que ese hermoso brillo volviese a aparecer en sus ojitos marrones.


	6. Robar Gringotts

_**Robar Gringotts.**_

Juro que nunca en mi vida estuve tan agradecida de ver a Gabriela entrar en nuestra habitación, puesto a que en el mismísimo instante en que lo hizo, mi mente se concentró totalmente en ella, haciéndome olvidar esa opresión tan peligrosa que sentí anteriormente en el pecho.

Es más, ¿realmente existió esa desesperación?... ¡no! No podía ser, seguro fue una malvada broma que me hizo mi mente, realmente, yo no podía estar sintiendo tal opresión por haberle quitado un instante de felicidad a ese troglodita, ni que lo quisiera lo suficiente para que me importara verlo feliz… No. Era completamente descabellado.

_¿Estás segura de eso, Lily? _

Esas cinco palabras que se reprodujeron en el más recóndito rincón de mi mente hicieron que por un momento aguantara la respiración y me quedara totalmente paralizada. ¿De dónde había salido aquella voz tan desagradable?

-¿Estás bien, Lily?

El dulce sonido de la voz de Gabriela hizo que reaccionara inmediatamente, poniendo mis pies en la tierra nuevamente, cometiendo un error que probablemente lamentaría más tarde: no darle importancia a esa voz, que aunque apenas fue un susurro casi inaudible, pronto tendría gran poder en mí.

-Sí, perfectamente –mentí.

Ella me examinó y escudriñó mi rostro, buscando algún rastro de que le estuviera mintiendo, pero, afortunadamente, yo era muy buena haciendo aquello.

-Estoy bien, Gabriela, ya puedes dejar de taladrarme con la mirada –le dije, dejándome caer en mi suave y cómoda cama.

-No luces como si _realmente_ estuvieras bien –contraatacó-, es más, podría arriesgarme a decir que tuviste algún desagradable encuentro con James.

Mi cuerpo, al escuchar ese nombre tan peligroso, reaccionó inmediatamente, y todo mi torso se levantó de la cama, de una forma muy recta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora me estás espiando?!

-¡¿QUÉ?! –se ruborizó toda su cara y pareció ofendida e impactada. Rápidamente negó con su cabeza- No. No, para nada. Solo es una suposición.

La miré con desconfianza. Sospechaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que ella tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con James, solo que era muy tímida para decírnoslo. Pero con rapidez quité esa extraña idea de mi cabeza, esa no era una justificación, y si bien ella podía estar un poco enamorada de James, pero realmente creo que yo era la única en Hogwarts a la cual no le gustaba Potter ni un pelo. Cabe recalcar que había dos grupos de chicas enamoradas de Potter: aquellas que lo amaban en secreto y lo veían inalcanzable –en las que se encuentra Gabriela-, y aquella que estaban, literalmente, locas por Potter, que eran una acosadoras… y en lo personal, me daban un poco de miedo.

-Bueno –suspiré, volviendo a dejarme caer sobre la cama-, tu suposición es correcta.

Ella se acercó a mí y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

-Ah –hubo cierto recelo en su voz, pero yo no le tomé importancia, puesto que obviamente sentía una pizca de celos por mí, sabiendo cómo era Potter de insistente conmigo-. ¿Así que ya te pidió salir… otra vez?

Me giré y miré directamente aquellos ojos grises. Aquellos hermosos ojos grises que poseía Gabriela.

-Esta vez ni siquiera me lo pidió –Gabriela frunció el entrecejo, en señal de que no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, como si no tuviese sentido alguna mis palabras-, más bien me lo exigió –levanté mis cejas, recordando ese incómodo momento.

-Wow… así que ya pasaron a otro nivel, ¿no? –la miré sarcástica y ella me dedicó una sonrisa- ¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Saldrás con él? ¿Aceptaste?

-¡No, demonios! ¿Cómo crees? –exclamé, ofendida- Yo odio que me digan qué hacer, lo detesto con mi alma. Nunca me verás a mí haciendo algo que alguien me exija así porque así… y mucho menos si es ese neandertal el que me da "las órdenes".

-¿Y la apuesta? –preguntó, confundida.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y de repente me acordé de aquello que había estado olvidando: la apuesta.

_¡Dementores! ¡¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de ella?!_

Me llevé una mano a la frente, no podía ser que fuese tan idiota algunas veces, ¡Merlín!

Rápidamente, un miedo oscuro se apoderó de toda mi alma, mente y cuerpo. Me quité la mano de la frente, abrí los ojos de golpe y muy cuidadosamente me senté, mirando nueva y directamente a sus ojos.

-Gabriela… -susurré.

-¿Qué pasó? –sus ojos me miraron asustados.

-¿Tienes experiencia robando bancos?

-¡¿Qué?! –sacudió su cabeza y me miró como si tuviese tres ojos- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Bajé la mirada.

-Entonces creo que estoy en problemas –susurré.

-¡¿Por qué?! –seguía mirándome como si tuviera tres ojos… no, esperen, al parecer me había salido un cuarto- ¡¿Por qué dementores quisieras que tuviera experiencia robando bancos?!

-¡Pues porque soy pobre! –exclamé- ¡Y obviamente necesitaré robar Gringotts!

Ahora tenía cinco ojos.

-¡¿Cómo que robar Gringotts?!

-¡Pues claro! –la tomé por los hombros- Seamos sinceras, yo no ganaré esa apuesta, ni siquiera puedo intentar ser novia de Potter, porque ni siquiera puedo aceptar una cita con él. ¡Es obvio que perderé la apuesta y no tengo de dónde sacar los diez galeones! –le espeté, como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-No tienes porqué robar Gringotts, ganarás esa apuesta –nos dijo Alice con decisión al sentarse sobre su cama… pero esperen… ¿cuándo llegó Alice?-. Como desde un principio siempre supe que no serías capaz de aceptar una cita con James por ti misma, yo lo hice.

-¿Eh? -¿Qué ella y Potter tendrían una cita? ¡Por mí, perfecto!

-Mañana, tú, James, Frank y yo, tendremos una cita doble.

-¡¿QUÉ NOSOTROS QUÉ?!

El último pensamiento que recuerdo que pasó por mi mente fue: _¿Iría a Azkaban si la estrangulo?_


	7. Triple cita

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Alice- No me mires así, si tú no hacías algo, yo _tenía_ que hacerlo.

-¡NO! –rugí- ¡Nadie te pidió que hicieras eso! ¡No _tenías_ que hacerlo! ¡¿Por qué endemoniados dementores lo hiciste?! –le grité, levantando mis manos al aire, total y absolutamente exasperada e indignada.

-¡Porque tú eres una cobarde e inmadura! –contraatacó, igualmente alzando sus manos.

Y eso me molestó como nunca nadie podría imaginar.

-¡Que odie a Potter no significa que sea una cobarde o inmadura! –volví a rugir, solo que esta vez tenía ganas de golpear la cara de Alice.

Lo admito, Gabriela se veía bastante incómoda en esa situación, ni ella misma sabía qué hacía en medio de esta batalla campal entre Alice y yo.

-¡Pues claro que sí, Lily! ¡Te la pasas todo el día criticándolo! ¡No puedes ni por un minuto darte la oportunidad de conocerlo! ¡Siempre estás con esa estupidez de: Hola, soy Lily-odio-a-James-el-arrogante-engreído-e-insoportable-Potter-Evans! ¡Merlín, Lily, puedes ser tan inteligente para unas cosas y tan tonta para otras! –suspiró, y debo decir que fue un gran, gran suspiro.

-¡¿CÓMO DEMENTORES QUIERES QUE LO CONOZCA MÁS PROFUNDAMENTE SI CON LO QUE YA SÉ DE ÉL ES SUFICIENTE PARA EL RESTO DE MI VIDA?!

Odio estos momentos de mi vida en los que las personas no me dejan odiar a Potter en paz, ¿acaso es su problema? No, no lo es y no se tienen porqué meter. Lo odio y no lo soporto, pero ese es mi problema, solo mío, yo no le estoy exigiendo a nadie que lo odie porque yo lo odie, no, así que ellos no me tienen porqué exigir que lo ame o que me caiga bien solo porque a ellos sí. Además, ¿cómo no podría odiarle? Digo, se la pasa pavoneándose en su maldita escoba y despeinándose el cabello para hacer parecer como si se hubiese bajado de ella hace un minuto… y sí, puede que eso le dé un toque irresistiblemente sexy, pero es irritante…

¡QUÉ SE PARE EL MUNDO! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS DIJE ANTES DE QUE ERA IRRITANTE?! Ay, Merlín, perdóname por pecar. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Jamás de los jamases.

Oh, Merlín, malditas sean las hormonas.

¿En qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! Él se cree que fue lo mejor que jamás le ha podido pasar a la humanidad, que él es una bendición enviada por Merlín, y… ¡Diablos! Es un presumido, ególatra, arrogante, inmaduro, irresponsable… y si sigo probablemente no termine nunca... y sí, bueno, capaz existan otras facetas de él, pero esas son las únicas que me ha mostrado y las únicas que le he permitido, porque ya no quiero saber más nada de él. Ya sé suficiente.

Ah, y cabe recalcar que el señor perfecto –según él- cambia de novia cada una o dos semanas, prácticamente las usa –entiéndase las lleva a la cama- y las deshecha, al igual que su verdadero novio, Sirius Black. ¿Entonces, me pregunto, cómo diantres querría tener yo una relación con ese troglodita? ¡No soy masoquista!

-¡James es fantástico, Lily! Si realmente lo conocieras, sabrías de qué te estoy hablando.

-¡Pues entonces hazte tú su novia y problema resuelto!

-¡Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona!

¡¿Y qué diablos pensaba Alice?! ¡¿Que yo estaba enamorada de Potter?!

-¡Y yo también!

Justo antes de que Alice respondiera, su boca se cerró y parece que su cerebro tuvo un lapso mental. Luego de como diez segundos, su cara y ojos se tornaron pícaros y confusos, mirándome directamente.

-Remus… -susurró Gabriela, quien, al parecer, había encontrado su objetivo en esta situación.

Alice posó sus ojos en Gabriela, totalmente confundida, hasta que al parecer su cerebro sumó dos más dos, y entendió de qué estaba hablando ella. Sin embargo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, con reproche brillando en ellos.

-¡Por Merlín! Si lo tuyo con Remus es un encaprichamiento…

Ofendida, me llevé una mano al pecho.

-Por supuesto que no.

El rostro de Alice embozó una burlona sonrisa que no me gustó para nada, y se cruzó de brazos en señal de superioridad. No, nada bueno podría salir de ese gesto.

-Lo mismo dijiste con Amos Diggory, es más, según recuerdo, tus palabras textuales fueros: _"Lo juro, chicas, Amos es el amor de mi vida, es el hombre por el cual he esperado tantos años. Sé que él es la decisión correcta", _y luego de dos meses, tus palabras textuales fueron: _"Nah, las cosas con Amos no funcionaron, así que decidimos cada quien seguir con nuestras vidas…. Merlín, no sé ni qué le vi." _

¡Dementores! ¡Esa chica tenía un muy, muy, muy buen punto!

Pensé en qué responderle y mientras lo hacía, cerré y abrí mi boca una y otra vez, pero cualquier idea que se me ocurriera, no era lo suficientemente buena para contrarrestar el comentario de Alice, así que suspiré, y como buena perdedora, asumí mi derrota.

-Bien, tú ganas.

Su sonrisa aumentó, pero esta, en vez de ser burlona, se tornó arrogante.

-Siempre lo hago, querida.

Volteé los ojos ante tremenda arrogancia.

-Ya sé porqué dices que James es fantástico, tu ego compite con el de él. Tienen algo en común –dije bajito, pero Alice logró escucharme y recibí un almohadazo de su parte, mientras Gabriela reía-. ¡Ey! ¡Solo digo la verdad!

Y antes de que recibiera el segundo almohadazo por parte de Alice, Bella ingresó a nuestra habitación con una muy gran sonrisa plantada en el rostro. Para ser exactos, nos ignoró por completo, entró y se fue directo a su cama donde se acostó e inmediatamente después lanzó un suspiro… uno de esos que da a entender que estás enamorado/a.

Alice y yo olvidamos nuestra pelea, algo más importante había llamado nuestra atención, y junto con Gabriela, fuimos a interrogar a Bella.

-Escúpelo, ¿quién te tiene tan feliz? –exigió Gabriela mientras las tres nos cruzábamos de brazos en perfecta sincronía.

Bella posó su mirada en nosotras y pareció que por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación.

-¡Chicas! –exclamó, sentándose en la cama con su irritante gran sonrisa- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-No sé si lo habrás notado, Bella, pero esta es nuestra habitación también… -expliqué con calma, al perecer este chico que la traía tan feliz también la había puesto medio lenta y estúpida.

Ella me volteó los ojos.

-Obvio, Lils, pero se supone que, por lo menos, tú deberías estar tratando de conquistar a Potter, ¿no?

Solté un chillido de exasperación, y a continuación, espeté:

-Maldito sea el día en el que acepté esta apuesta, ¡Merlín!

-¡Ah, ah! ¡No, no, no, no! –exclamó Bella, poniéndose de pie y apuntándome con un dedo- No te puedes echar para atrás, una apuesta es una apuesta, Evans. Debes cumplirla.

_-¡Din, din, din! –_cantó Alice, como si alguien hubiese respondido la respuesta correcta- ¡Por fin alguien con un poco de cerebro en esta habitación!

¡¿Acaba de insinuarme que no tengo cerebro?!

-¡Concéntrense! –dijo Gabriela, impidiendo que desatará una nueva guerra contra Alice- ¿Con quién estuviste, Bella?

Olvidé mis deseos asesinos y puse todos mis cinco sentidos en Bella.

-Yo… -cuando vi el color que tenían las mejillas de Bella, pensé, por primera vez en mi vida, que mi cabello no era tan rojo después de todo-, con nadie. No estuve con nadie.

-Sí, y tampoco existe la magia –ironizó Gabriela-. Dinos.

Ella me miró especialmente a mí.

-Prométeme que no enloquecerás.

Estuve a punto de prometerlo hasta que una horrorosa idea pasó por mi cabeza.

-¡Espera! ¡¿No es mi Remus, o sí?!

-¡No, no! –dijo y medio rio- Nada que ver. No es Remus.

La tensión de mi cuerpo se liberó, ¿entonces qué tan malo podía ser?

-Es Sirius.

Wow….

¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿ESE NEANDERTAL LA TENÍA TAN FELIZ?! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LE ECHARON A SU CENA PARA QUE BLACK TUVIERA ESE EFECTO EN ELLA?! ¡SEGURO FUE DUMBLEDORE! ¡MERLÍN, ESE VIEJO NO SE CANSA DE HACERNOS MALDITAS BROMAS DE MUY MAL GUSTO!

Cuando -rónicamente- estaba a punto de enloquecer, y llevar arrastrada a Bella a la oficina de Dumbledore para que el viejo deshiciera su estúpido hechizo, Alice me interrumpió.

-¡ES PERFECTO!

La miré como si le hubiese salido otro ojo, ¿perfecto?... ¡¿perfecto?!... ¡¿PERFECTO?! ¡ES SIRIUS BLACK! ¡NADA –aparte de su físico- PUEDE SER PERFECTO SI ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ÉL! ¡MERLÍN!

Seguro era Dumbledore también… gracias a Merlín que yo no cené o sino estaría empezando a decir que Potter me gusta.

-¿Perfecto…? ¿Qué te pasa, Alice? –chillé.

Ella me miró y me ignoró por completo, con una mirada soñadora, se dirigió hacia Bella.

-Entonces el sábado seremos Lily y James, Sirius y tú y mi Frank y yo. ¡¿NO LES PARECE PERFECTO?! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS PODRÍAMOS PEDIR?! ¡NOSOTRAS TRES EN UNA TRIPLE CITA CON LOS TRES HOMBRE MÁS HERMOSOS DE HOGWARTS! –Lo juro, Alice casi se pone a dar saltitos de la emoción… y yo casi vomito.

Me quedé sin habla, imaginándome cómo podría ser esa "cita" –a la que no pensaba asistir por nada del mundo, claro-, y no todo termina bien, ¿qué podría salir bien si Black, Potter y yo estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro?... Merlín, pobre del lugar al que vayamos.

No tenía comentarios, no quería hablar de eso, sabía que no cambiarían de opinión nunca y no descansarían hasta que me vieran cumplir la maldita apuesta. Así que, con un muy gran malhumor, me fui directo hacia mi cama, y antes de caer en un profundo sueño, pues estaba exhausta con todos los sucesos que habían ocurrido, les dije, alto y claro:

-¿Saben? Pueden irse… -¿al infierno? ¿A la…? ¡No! Yo no era muggle para decir eso- a Azkaban.

Escuché sus leves risas, burlándose de mí, pero ni les presté atención. Hoy había sido un día muy largo, y apenas hice contacto con la almohada, me quedé dormida.

Ese día tuve una pesadilla. Y sí, se trataba de Potter, y sí, estaba cumpliendo la apuesta, y sí, estábamos en una cita, y sí, nos besábamos… pero lo más espeluznante, fue que me agradó el beso que compartimos y quería seguirlo besando, mantenerlo siempre cerca de mí, disfrutando su cercanía, su amor, su cariño, sus besos…

Endemoniados dementores, nunca había soñado algo tan horroroso.

No fue hasta las tres de la mañana que mis ojos se abrieron, y no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que descubriera la razón por la cual me desperté: mi estómago rugía, y recordé que no había cenado nada.

Así que, tal cual como un zombie, me paré de la cama y fui hacia la cocina -poco importándome el gran susto que se iba a llevar la persona que me viese así-, donde sabía que mis queridos amigos elfos harían a mi estómago feliz… y, lo más importante, sin ningún truco de Dumbledore como parte de la receta.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, al entrar, mis ojos no pudieron evitar observar los músculos perfectamente delineados de la bronceada, fuerte y provocativa espalda de Potter, porque sí, aunque estuviese de espalda, ese cabello era inconfundible. Y el muy condenado se encontraba sin camisa, con tan solo un pantalón holgado colgando de su cintura… poco importándole el ataque al corazón que le causaría a la persona que lo viera… en este caso, a mí.

Porque sí, el ritmo cardíaco de mi corazón me dejaba en claro que el físico de Potter me estaba causando un ataque al corazón.

_Demonios, yo solo quería un pastel… _


	8. El adonis griego

Tropecé escandalosamente y ese ruido captó la atención del adonis griego que tenía al frente, por lo que Potter, comiéndose un pastel y con la boca toda llena de él, se volteó a verme.

_Merlín, líbrame de toda tentación, _pensé mordiéndome un labio.

Si los hermosos músculos que Potter tenía en su espalda me habían casi causado un ataque al corazón… pues los de su pecho y abdomen me llevarían directo a mi tumba. Parecía que lo hubieran tomado a él para ser el ejemplo de la perfecta anatomía del cuerpo humano y hubieran delineado sus músculos uno por uno, delicada y cuidadosamente, sin escarpárseles ninguna minuciosa imperfección.

_Dementores, ¿acaso era legal estar tan bueno?_

¡No! Estoy casi segura de que no… ¡no pudiera andar así sin camisa entonces! ¡Causaría muchas muertes por falta de aire!... ¡Y POR MERLÍN! Ni me imagino lo que habrá debajo de aquel pantalón holgado…

_¡NO TE VAYAS POR LAS RAMAS, LILY!, _me advirtió mi cerebro.

Pero es que por Merlín, era casi imposible no irse por las ramas…, después de todo sigo siendo un humano… uno que de hecho está en pleno desarrollo y tiene todas las hormonas alborotadas, ¿así que cómo pretenden que mi mente no empiece a fantasear con…?

_¡LILY, CONTRÓLATE!,_ volvió a recriminarme mi mente.

Pero aun así, y eso que lo intenté y Merlín sabe con cuántas fuerzas lo hice, no pude despegar mis ojos del espectacular cuerpo de Potter.

¿Alguna vez habrá pensado en ser modelo?... seguro que sí, con lo ególatra que es…

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Evans? –preguntó, arrogante, al darse cuenta en dónde estaban clavados mis ojos… lugar del cual no pensaba despegarlos.

Por puro acto de reflejo y porque obviamente mi cerebro ni mi cuerpo estaban funcionando como usualmente lo hacía, respondí algo de lo que segundos después me arrepentiría:

-Sí –él arqueó sus cejas y en sus labios se formó una grande y perversa sonrisa. _Mierda, ¿qué dije?_-. ¡No! –me apresuré a decir, gesticulando exageradamente para ver si así lograba borrar de su memoria lo que dije- Quiero decir… -me rasqué la nuca, nerviosa. Miré hacia arriba en busca de inspiración y como Merlín decidió no ayudarme, de seguro por pecadora, me entró la presión e hice lo que mejor sé hacer: gritarle a Potter- ¡Ay, cállate, neandertal! Obviamente no te estaba viendo… es solo que –me miraba divertido, seguro el muy desgraciado se estaba burlando de mi carne débil-… tienes algo ahí –le señalé entre sus grandiosos músculos del pecho-, ¡sí! Exacto –dije emocionada porque se me había ocurrido algo para zafarme de pasar tal vergüenza, fue poco lo que me faltó para dar un brinco de alegría- tienes restos de pastel.

Muy hábilmente quitó los restos de pastel que estaban en su pecho y volvió a levantar la mirada para seguir observándome… lo único que no me gustaba era que su sonrisa no desaparecía.

Esperé unos segundos… nada, su sonrisa seguía intacta.

Esperé otros más… no hubo novedades.

Me estresé, me crucé de brazos y con una postura de superioridad le espeté:

-¿Qué?

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

_Dementores… este niño me saca de quicio._

-Me preguntaba si… -comenzó a decir, pero lo interrumpí.

-No, Potter, no quiero salir contigo –dije, un tanto cansada ya de la misma pregunta.

Por más extraño que fuese, el condenado soltó una carcajada.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿quién dementores era tan psicópata como para reírse de sí mismo cuando lo rechazan?

-Eres un psicópata –solté, volteando mis ojos, sin poder contenerme.

Él me miró y volvió a reír.

-¿Por qué? –su sonrisa me estaba hartando, ¡no podía ser que estuviera tan feliz porque lo haya rechazado!... ¡¿ahora con qué lo haré sufrir?!

-Porque te ríes de tu propia desgracia.

-No me río porque no hayas aceptado una cita conmigo, Evans –dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-… sino porque creyeras que era eso lo que te iba a pedir.

Okay, ahora mi autoestima sufrió un duro golpe.

-¿Ah, no? –susurré avergonzada- Entonces, ¿qué te estabas preguntando?

Lo único que me detenía de ir y pegarle mil quinientas cuarenta y cinco cachetadas por sonreír cada vez más… es que el muy descarado tenía una sonrisa extremadamente espectacular, luciendo una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y alineados y yo…

_Mierda,_ _sinceramente más nunca podré venir para las cocinas así me estuviese muriendo de hambre, los pensamientos que estoy_ _tiendo de Potter lo dejan muy claro… pues había pasado de ser el neandertal de Potter a ser un adonis griego… Merlín mío, ¿cuándo pasó esto?_

-Me preguntaba si seguía teniendo restos de pastel en mi cuerpo, Evans, no que si querías salir conmigo –murmuró, burlón.

Antes de responder, le dediqué una sonrisa hipócrita, de la cual me arrepentí pues pareció haberlo hecho más feliz.

-Pues no, obviamente que no tienes nada, Potter. ¿O es que tienes memoria a corto plazo y se te olvidó que te acabas de quitar los restos del pastel? –le ironicé, lo más frío que pude, pero al parecer no podía hacer nada para quitarle esa sonrisa del rostro.

-Es bueno saber que no tengo nada.

Fruncí el ceño, desconfiada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Puesto que ahora no tienes excusas, Evans. Según tus propias palabras no tengo nada en mi pecho o abdomen para que lo sigas viendo… pero no has despegado tus ojos de ese lugar.

Sentí el color subirme el rostro y estoy casi segura que el rojo de mi cabello se veía ahora desplazado por el rojo de mis mejillas. _¡Dementores, Potter me había descubierto! ¡Malditas hormonas!_

Él, por su parte, volvió a soltar una tremenda y ruidosa carcajada ante mi reacción… sí, muy caballeroso el niño, ¿verdad?

-Te ves tan linda sonrojada, mi pelirroja –dijo, acercándose peligrosamente a mí, y yo estaba tan anonada y avergonzada que vine a reaccionar a último minuto.

-Ey, calma campeón –le dije, colocando mis manos en su pecho desnudo para evitar que siguiese acortando la distancia entre nosotros… primer error: ahora no quería apartarlas de ahí… a menos de que fuese para acariciar el resto de sus músculos.

-Estoy calmado –dijo simplemente-, pero puedo ver que tú no –me susurró, acercándose cada vez más a mi rostro, como si mis manos no estuviesen en su pecho. Definitivamente, le gustaba torturar a esta pobre pecadora-, ¿acaso estoy haciendo algo que te moleste, Evans? –murmuró, sílaba por sílaba, a un milímetro de mi rostro.

-S-sí… -titubeé apenas, _¡Merlín, concéntrate, Lily!_

Vi su sonrisa ampliarse –sí, aún más- y fue como si no le hubiese dicho nada, pues otros cinco segundos después sentí que rozaba su nariz con la mía… y nunca pensé que eso se pudiese sentir tan bien…

-Así que mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita, Evans… -susurró, muy campante.

Y sí, eso me devolvió a mi estado normal de Hola-Soy-Lily-Hago-Cualquier-Cosa-Para-Matar-A-Potter-Evans.

-¡¿PRIMERA CITA?! ¡JÁ! ¡YA QUISIERAS, POTTER! –le espeté, apartándolo de mí con fuerza, pero el muy descarado seguía sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro- Óyeme bien: ¡TÚ Y YO JAMÁS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS TENDREMOS UNA CITA! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

Me giñó el ojo para luego darme la espalda con la misma estúpida e inmensa sonrisa y se siguió comiendo su pastel, como si lo que yo hubiese dicho fuese lo más insignificante del mundo…

-Eso lo veremos mañana… -murmuró, con su boca llena de pastel.

Hice una mueca.

-Eres un neandertal.

Me sonrió.

-Y tú serás la futura esposa de este neandertal.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso quisieras.

-Eso quiero.

Le sonreí irónicamente y él soltó una carcajada.

Sin nada más que decir, con esa estresante sonrisa y después de haberse terminado todo su pastel, se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras yo me quedaba de brazos cruzados, sin mover un solo músculo… y justo cuando pensé que escucharía la puerta abrirse para que Potter pudiera marcharse hacia su dormitorio, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de un extraño placer, al escuchar el siguiente susurro al lado de mi oreja:

-Hasta mañana, princesa –y al parecer no le bastó con eso, pues recibí un pequeño beso por parte de Potter en la parte trasera de mi oreja… y yo no pude evitar cerrar los ojos por tan placentera sensación.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así: con mis ojos cerrados, mordiéndome un labio y a la espera de oír más de su voz y sentir más de sus besos… pero presiento que fue un buen rato.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita, Evans? –abrí mis ojos, aterrorizada, y casi pego un brinco del susto, y cuando lo hice me encontré con un amable y preocupado elfo.

No me quedó otra que responderle y volver a la triste realidad.

-Sí, sí, gracias por preocuparse –le sonreí.

Pero no, realmente no estaba bien, no después de ese encuentro.

Lo último que aprendí ese día fue que si me quería quedar virgen hasta el matrimonio no podía seguir yendo a la cocina para buscar un "pastel".


End file.
